


New Year's Resolution

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Timari January 2020 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 1 New Years Day, F/M, New Years, Timari January, Timari January 2020, Timari Month, Timari Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 1 New Year.Marinette makes a prediction.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Timari January 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086182
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	New Year's Resolution

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1… Happy New Year!" 

Marinette turned to Tim and they pulled each other into a kiss. 

"Happy New Year, 'Nette." 

Her smile brightened, "It will be a good year this year." 

He gave her a joking push, "Yeah, you always say that." 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr @chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay


End file.
